


Не оплакивай непройденные дороги

by br1_an



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br1_an/pseuds/br1_an
Summary: Не оплакивай непройденные дороги. Не оплакивай оставленные пути, потому что за каждым поворотом — ослепляющий конец (с)





	Не оплакивай непройденные дороги

**Author's Note:**

> мистика, много символизма, временный сеттинг - сразу после окончания второго сезона
> 
> работа написана для команды fandom Moriarty 2019
> 
> в названии и в кратком содержании использованы строчки из песни Linkin Park - Roads untraveled

__

The most exciting attractions are between two  
opposites that never meet.  
— Andy Warhol

_  
_

**Часть 1**

Он умер неделю назад.

Черный заголовок газеты _The Sun_ напоминал ему об этом всякий раз, как Шерлок лез за зажигалкой в бардачок машины. Фальшивый гений. Самоубийство. Мориарти — специально нанятый актер. Газетчики всегда любили яркие истории, вот только забывали о них уже на следующий день: один заголовок быстро сменялся другим, таким же скандальным. И была в этом всем своя особенная красота. Красота времени, которое, казалось, утекало так быстро, что не угнаться, просачивалось сквозь пальцы, убегало. Совсем, как он, в своей погоне за призраком, чья криминальная сеть, словно отлаженный часовой механизм бомбы, продолжала смертельный отсчет даже после самоубийства главного часовщика.

_Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так._

— _Vil du ha det med sukker?_ — грузная девушка на кассе заправки уставилась на него недовольно, то и дело перекатывая жвачку на языке. Мужчина позади нетерпеливо толкнул его в спину.

Шерлок бросил короткое «извините» с явным американским акцентом, приправив его насквозь фальшивыми улыбками.

Типичный американец с кризисом среднего возраста в разводе, его так достала работа в офисе и скучная личная жизнь, что все, на что он оказался способен — это развестись, купить билеты в Европу и арендовать тут машину, чтобы кататься, наслаждаясь холодными северными пейзажами и отчаянно жалея себя. Все эти мысли так явно читались по лицу кассиршы (чуть больше тридцати, одинока, дома ждет старая рыжая кошка), что он заулыбался еще фальшивей.

— С сахаром? — повторила она по-английски, и Шерлок кивнул: это пойло, которое на заправках продавали под видом кофе, по-другому пить было нельзя. Кассирша выдала ему бумажный стаканчик, холодный сэндвич с тунцом, чек на 647 норвежские кроны и кислую улыбку в ответ. Он попросил добавить к этому сигареты.

Светало. Шерлок ехал всю ночь без сна, надеясь вечером оказаться на севере. Кофе обжигал язык, сэндвич оказался безвкусным, зато утренняя сигарета на удивление успокаивала. Он выдыхал дым, наполнявший легкие, и вслушивался в шум трассы: редкие машины на скорости проносились мимо, шумел ветер. Пахло хвоей. Свет от фар напоминал светлячков, а огромные грузовики — больших ленивых рыбин, выброшенных на берег.

Мысли текли лениво, на языке горчил кофе. У его машины оказалась открыта задняя дверь.

Вздрогнув, Шерлок прощупал карман пальто — пистолет так и остался в бардачке вместе с той самой _The Sun_. Сзади раздалось знакомое и мелодичное:

— Скучал по мне?

Шерлок не оглянулся.

Без слов усевшись на водительское сиденье, Шерлок ждал, когда Мориарти закроет за собой заднюю дверь. Мотор замурчал, словно кошка, радующаяся возвращению хозяина. По радио запели _The Queens — I want to break free_. Мориарти принялся подпевать им, пока они выезжали на трассу.

— Ну и вкус у тебя, мог бы и получше что арендовать, ты ведь знал, что я появлюсь, — Мориарти облокотился о передние кресла и с отвращением на лице осматривал салон авто.

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок, сам не зная, что его «нет» означало. Не скучал? Не мог? Не знал?

— Не притворяйся, что не рад меня видеть.

Шерлок хмыкнул вместо ответа.

_«I can't get used to living without, living without, living without you by my side. I don't want to live alone, hey»_, — надрывался Фредди Меркьюри в динамике.

— Как?

— Ну, Шерлок, не разочаровывай папочку. Что за банальные вопросы: как выжил, как обманул тебя, как нашел? Разве все это имеет значение, раз в итоге мы мчимся по трассе и любуемся всеми этими великолепными пейзажами, словно парочка в медовый месяц? Хотя страну ты мог выбрать и получше.

Шерлок резко затормозил. Мориарти ударился о спинку сиденья.

— Все-таки хочешь на тот свет? — прошипел он. — Напоминаю еще раз, на стороне ангелов скучно.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Езжай, у меня собрание завтра в десять ноль-ноль, и я не хочу опоздать.

— Почему ты так уверен, что соглашусь?

— Ты мой должник.

Мимо пронесшаяся легковушка недовольно им просигналила. Заметив фуру в зеркале заднего вида, Шерлок нажал на газ.

— И все-таки, не понимаю, зачем?

— Не все можно рационально объяснить, Шерлок, — Мориарти расплылся в довольной улыбке и коснулся пальцами его виска. — Более того, одной только логики мало.

Неприятно жгло кожу. Мориарти накручивал его волосы себе на палец, а второй рукой лениво очерчивал скулы.

— Можно порезаться, — прошептал он еле слышно, и Шерлок впервые за все это время на него посмотрел. Наверное, ожидал увидеть хоть какой-нибудь шрам, порез, царапину, да что угодно, что напоминало бы о том, что случилось на крыше. Но лицо Мориарти было ровно таким же, каким он его помнил до выстрела.

Прошла всего неделя. У самого Шерлока саднило под ребрами, тело украшали синяки, а у Мориарти, похоже, был припрятан волшебный портрет где-то в чулане, который вместо него старел, получал ранения и умирал.

Шерлок попытался отодвинуться. Машину увело вбок на скользкой трассе. Забарабанил дождь.

— Тише, — горячие губы обожгли мочку уха. — Кажется, кому-то не помешает поспать. Я все-таки не хочу умирать. Еще раз.

Его руки скользнули вдоль шеи, забираясь за шарф и надавливая на сонную артерию.

Шерлок потянулся к бардачку, но тот оказался пуст. Вместо _The Sun_ и припрятанного браунинга его руку встретила пустота.

— О, Шерлок, ну нам ведь не нужны все эти игрушки, чтобы убить друг друга. В этом же нет никакой интимности, — пропел Мориарти, сдавливая шею и сразу же убирая руку.

Радио зашипело, подражая дождю. Шерлок выровнял машину и прибавил скорости.

— Смерть — это слишком скучно.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Мориарти, развалившись на заднем сиденье. Шерлок невольно поправил зеркало заднего вида. — Смерть — это сексуально.

— Ты проделал все это, чтобы меня соблазнить?

— Как будто мне это нужно.

Шерлок хмыкнул и выключил радио.

_О чем невозможно говорить, о том следует молчать._

* * *

Мориарти захотел отобедать в ресторане, награжденном одной звездой Мишлена. Шерлок никак не мог понять, как такое место могло оказаться в этом рыбачьем городке на берегу моря, пропахшем водорослями и солью, и с неприятно приветливыми местными жителями в грязно-серых свитерах и ярко-желтых дождевиках. Ночь тут наступала в три часа дня.

Подавали стейк из кита и мясо баранины. Оранжевое вино в бокале играло на проблесках солнца, которое уже клонилось к закату. Кутаясь в плед, Мориарти облизывал губы и рассуждал о смерти. Шерлок пил черный чай.

— Греки-то были правы: когда мы живем, то смерти еще нет, а когда умерли, то и нас уже нет. А потому саму смерть мы никогда и не испытаем.

— Но ее всегда можно инсценировать, — не сдержался Шерлок, грея руки о чай.

— Кому как не нам это не знать, — усмехнулся Мориарти, принимая еще один бокал вина из рук официанта и благодаря его на незнакомом языке.

— Я все равно уничтожу твою преступную сеть.

— Ну давай не будем за обедом говорить о работе, Шерлок. Оглянись вокруг, видишь, как чайки смешно сидят на волнах? А как шумит море? И солнце... Смотри, это солнце вышло для нас!

Шерлок и не повернул головы. Мориарти громко стукнул ножом о тарелку.

— Какой же ты все-таки зануда.

— Я все еще пытаюсь понять, где просчитался. Как ты меня нашел. Что за игру ты тут ведешь.

— Я ведь тебе это уже говорил, но слушал ли ты?

Не дав Шерлоку что-либо ответить, Мориарти положил деньги за них двоих в счет и встал из-за стола.

— Зря ты не заказал кофе. Тут он явно лучше, чем на этих твоих заправках.

* * *

Темнело. Вдоль трассы зажигались фонари, преследуя их словно зверь свою жертву.

Шерлок вел медленно. Ехать вместе с Мориарти на его же собственное собрание криминальной сети явно было не самой лучшей идеей. Его нужно было обыграть. Понять, что за ловушку он готовит. Но мысли делали крюк: пистолет пропал из бардачка; ножом, который Шерлок позаимствовал в ресторане, надо было воспользоваться неожиданно, так, чтобы Мориарти не успел защититься и достать украденный пистолет. Когда это сделать? Ночью, когда тот заснет? На заправке, когда он отвлечется созерцанием местных северных красот? Прямо сейчас на пустой трассе?

— Сворачивай вон там, — Мориарти, все еще сидящий на заднем сиденье, вытянул руку вперед, указывая на приближающийся к ним указатель. — Заедем в отель, я не собираюсь проводить в машине всю ночь. И хочу принять ванну.

— Мы можем не успеть на твое собрание, — безэмоционально заметил Шерлок.

— А ты постарайся.

Конечно, в отеле было проще убить. Разморенный горячей водой и долгой дорогой, Мориарти быстро заснет, кутаясь в белые одеяла. Шерлоку же останется только избавиться от трупа.

Через полчаса они заселились в четырехзвездочный отель в центре города. Судя по многочисленным наклейкам на дверях о знаке качества и вышколенных швейцарах, это было самое дорогостоящее и помпезное место в ближайших ста километрах, которые явно не были избалованы вниманием туристов.

Мориарти снял семейный сьют. Администратор отеля случайно записал их под одной фамилией.

— Надеюсь, тут такая же удобная кровать, какая была у тебя дома, дорогой, — громко заметил он, пока они направлялись в номер.

— Я сниму себе еще один.

— Нет, — отрезал Мориарти и уже тише добавил: — Я хочу, чтобы мы спали вместе. В целях безопасности.

Шерлок лишь хмыкнул и приложил электронную карточку к дверям. Номер залило мягким светом ламп.

— Я в ванну, а ты закажи нам ужин, — бросил Мориарти уже в дверях.

Щелкнул замок. Шерлок подошел к телефону.

На полу лежал белоснежный ковер, с которого будет непросто смывать пятна крови. Разболелась голова.

Убить Мориарти. А хотел ли он этого? Шерлок не знал точный ответ.

Победить его — да. Обыграть. Превзойти интеллектом. В конце концов, Шерлока никогда не интересовала физическая сторона их отношений. Ровно неделю назад, когда он увидел растекающуюся лужу крови своего заклятого врага на крыше, он точно не праздновал победу. Что чувствовал? Пустоту? Разочарование? Грусть? Сожаление?

Всего лишь слова, которые люди, словно бусы, нанизывают на ниточку своей жизни. Столько внимания им уделяют, заботятся о них, ходят к психотерапевтам и часами пытаются разобраться. Вот только чувства слишком эфемерны, слишком изменчивы, то ли дело объяснения, логика, разум.

— Говорят, наш ум — словно перья павлина, — Мориарти оказался в дверях в белоснежном халате, неприлично длинном. При каждом его шаге тот волочился по полу вслед за ним, словно королевская мантия. — Все наши изобретения, игры, наука — все для того, чтобы привлечь партнера и размножаться.

Он подошел совсем близко и его голые влажные ступни оставляли следы на ковре. Шерлок и Мориарти смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— К чему ты ведешь?

Вместо ответа Мориарти провел ладонью вдоль ремня его брюк. Облизал губы, все также не отводя взгляда. Юркнул в карман и достал аккуратно завернутый в тканевую салфетку нож.

Сердце забилось чаще.

Обнажив лезвие, Мориарти приблизил его к их лицам и принялся осматривать. Металл переливался, как драгоценный камень, от света ламп. Спустя полминуты он бросил его на пол, как надоевшую безделушку.

— Не хочу ужинать, идем спать, — просто заявил он и развернулся. Сбросив халат на пол, как салфетку с ножа еще минуту назад, Мориарти переступил через него и обнаженный забрался в постель.

Шерлок смотрел на него как завороженный. Он мог поднять нож, он мог задушить Мориарти голыми руками. Но вместо этого он принялся расстегивать рубашку.

Когда Шерлок оказался в постели, Мориарти спал, укрывшись одеялом с головой. И хотя Шерлок планировал не смыкать глаз всю ночь, сон одолел его быстро. Впервые за последнюю неделю Шерлок не вздрагивал от каждого шороха, хватаясь за пистолет.

**Часть 2**

Утро наступало поздно. Он проснулся в темноте и взглянул на прикроватную тумбочку: на часах мигало 08:35. Рядом лежало скомканное одеяло.

Номер был пуст. Ванная комната хранила молчание. Администратор отеля отказывался что-либо говорить.

Шерлок собрался быстро. Нож так и остался лежать на ковре вместе с банным халатом, будто улики на месте преступления.

Выезжая из города, он надеялся нагнать Мориарти в том самом северном городке, где должно было произойти то самое собрание, куда вели его все зацепки. Шерлок вжимал педаль газа и проезжал на красный свет на пустых улицах.

Трасса из города встретила дождем с мокрым снегом. Подмораживало, и вести становилось труднее. Живот напоминал о себе и громко бурчал, перебивая жизнерадостно переговаривающихся по радио ведущих. Стрелка датчика бензина все больше падала вниз.

Шерлок заехал на первую попавшуюся заправку, которая ничем не отличалась от многих других, на которые он насмотрелся за прошедшую неделю. Все та же неприветливая, скучающая девушка на кассе, мерзкий кофе и картонная еда. Водители фур, хмуро взирающие на него из-под кепок. «И что забыл тут иностранец? Зачем приехал?» — будто бы спрашивали они. Но неизменно просили угостить сигаретой.

Захватив пару круассанов и стаканчик кофе, Шерлок сел в машину, решив завтракать на ходу. По радио пели: «_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_».

Громкое _«ах, ха, ха, ха»_ разносилось по всему салону. На последнем _«stayin' alive»_ он заметил Мориарти, сидящего на автобусной остановке.

Машина завопила при торможении. Шерлок громко хлопнул дверцей и направился к остановке, щурясь от капель дождя, что летели в лицо.

— Какого черта? — спросил Шерлок.

Мориарти вскрикнул, разглядев его, и кинулся в сторону леса. Шерлок побежал следом.

Он был странно одет: вместо вчерашнего костюма от Вествуд на нем были потрепанные кеды, рваные джинсы и темный пуховик. Бежал быстро, но подскользнувшись на мокрых листьях, упал, и Шерлок нагнал его за пару секунд. Схватил за плечо. Мориарти дрожал и закрывал лицо руками.

— Пожалуйста, я верну все твои деньги, только отстань, прошу, — заплетающимся от испуга языком, затараторил он, чуть ли не плача.

— Мориарти? — Шерлок сжал его плечи сильнее.

— Перестань меня так называть, я Ричард, ты же прекрасно это знаешь! Ричард! — принялся возмущаться он, пытаясь вырваться.

От шока Шерлок и впрямь перестал его держать.

— Зачем ты разыгрываешь весь этот фарс? — разозлился он.

— Потому что это все взаправду, сумасшедший! — возмутился тот, кого Шерлок знал как Мориарти. Он встал на ноги и теперь шумно дышал, отряхивался. На его щеках темнела трехдневная щетина, все руки были в грязи.

Это был другой человек. Совсем не тот, с кем общался Шерлок вчера: отличались не только одежда и внешний вид, который можно было бы и подделать, но манера общаться, жесты, улыбка. Брат-близнец? Но это не могло быть правдой, он ведь все тщательно проверял. Похожий человек? Нанятый Мориарти актер?

— Ты совсем помешался, Шерлок! Так поверил в свою же собственную сказку, что теперь не можешь отличить реальность от вымысла, — кричал он, пытаясь заглушить дождь, что принялся с новой силой лупить по деревьям.

Они оба подняли головы вверх. Плотные ветки защищали от влаги, но нужно было уходить. Мориарти (или называть его Ричард?) расслабился, даже заулыбался.

— Впрочем, я приму это как признание моего актерского таланта. Идем?

Брук подал Шерлоку руку, и вместе они направились к машине, словно парочка на прогулке. Все это было странно, будто во сне, и Шерлок отчаянно захотел проснуться.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Шерлок, усевшись в автомобиль и включая отопление в салоне. Брук мелко дрожал.

— После всей этой твоей истории я стал популярен, — принялся рассказывать он, но заметив рядом с Шерлоком кофе и круассаны, вопросительно на него посмотрел.

Шерлок махнул рукой, и с жадностью слушал дальше, по-прежнему пытаясь понять, зачем Мориарти понадобилась эта игра с переодеваниями. Брук тем временем снял пуховик, закинул его на заднее сиденье и принялся за круассаны.

— Не то, чтобы я жаловался на внимание прессы, но ко мне стали приставать газетчики лишь бы выведать побольше подробностей, а я уже все рассказал. Да и надоело повторяться, — заметил он, отпивая кофе. — Ох, какой вкусный! Это с той заправки, что недалеко отсюда? Может, купим еще?

— Не отвлекайся, — осадил его Шерлок, продолжая внимательно разглядывать и не торопясь куда-либо ехать.

— Ну как знаешь. И хотя я актер и внимание люблю, но новые роли никто не торопился предлагать, а на старую работу больше не устроиться, — вздохнул Брук. — Понимаешь, говорили они, никакой родитель бы не захотел, чтобы сказку на ночь их любимым малышам рассказывал главный злодей, пусть и выдуманный. Я решил уехать из страны на время и подождать, пока все это забудут.

_Правда._

Шерлок вглядывался в его лицо, считывая каждое движение мускула, каждую эмоцию и нигде не мог обнаружить подвоха. Мориарти перед ним говорил чистую правду. Ну или настолько в нее верил, что ничем не выдавал.

Нет. Этого просто не может быть. Он поймет, он разгадает.

Версия с двойником, которого Мориарти нанял, чтобы отвлечь Шерлока от распутывания его криминальной сети, уже даже не казалась такой уж невероятной.

— Поехали в мотель? Нам обоим стоит принять горячий душ и высохнуть, — заметил Брук, кивая на пятна грязи на пальто Шерлока.

Дождь отчаянно заколотил по стеклу, желая забраться внутрь. Дворники плохо справлялись.

Двойник заманивает Шерлока в мотель, чтобы выиграть время для самого Мориарти?

— У меня есть дела.

— Ну, значит, оставь меня у ближайшего мотеля, а сам езжай куда хочешь, — согласился Брук, стряхивая крошки с колен.

— Какую игру ведет Мориарти?

— Ох, черт, ты снова?

Вместо ответа Шерлок завел мотор.

— Нет никакого Мориарти! Ты его придумал, помнишь? Написал мне имейл, где предложил вот эту вот роль. Пообещал платить пятьдесят тысяч фунтов в год, а это ого-го-го какие деньжища для любого актера! Мы встретились в кафе, ты показал мне сценарий, сказал, что твои люди все сделают за меня, а мне останется только сходить на пару свиданий с той медсестрой, или кто она там? Молли? А потом эффектно появится в том костюме. Вествуд. Странный у тебя вкус, скажу я тебе, и носить этот обтягивающий пиджак очень неудобно, — Мориарти болтал без остановки, и дождь эхом повторял его слова. В машине становилось душно.  
Чем дальше они ехали, тем больше дождь превращался в снег. Фуры попадались на встречной — издалека они казались гигантскими черными зверями с горящими глазами. Легковушек не было: никто не хотел ездить в такую погоду. День почти не отличался от ночи.

— Ну а потом этот твой странный план со взломом, судом... Знаешь, а ведь я тогда хотел бросить всю эту затею, отказаться. Даже несмотря на ту сумму, что ты предложил. Идти под суд, притворяясь самым гениальным преступником, — это как-то слишком. А потому я так и обрадовался, когда встретил Китти.

— Заткнись.

Брук хмыкнул:

— Ревнуешь? Я ведь сразу просек, что ты дрочишь на этого своего Мориарти. Потому ты меня и выбрал, вот только мне не нравятся парни, да и ты...

Шерлок остановил машину.

— Так-так-так, тише, спокойно, я... — Ричард вжался в сиденье и выставил руки вперед, защищаясь. — Я... Я расскажу газетчикам, что ты жив, и что это твой очередной спектакль, и тебя засудят, и я... Ты же не хочешь повесить на себя еще и убийство?!

Шерлок схватил его за ворот футболки, готовясь ударить. Брук укусил его за запястье, выскользнул из рук и кинулся прочь из машины. Ему повезло: ехавшая за ними фура остановилась, и он резво запрыгнул в водительскую кабину.

Машину забрызгало грязью и снегом. Шерлок потянулся к забытому на заднем сиденье пуховику. В кармане куртки нашелся муляж армейского браунинга L9A1.

**Часть 3**

Кто-то осторожно коснулся его плеча. Пахло фастфудом и жареной рыбой. Искусственный свет ослепил его, когда Шерлок поднял голову.

Он был в придорожной забегаловке, и Джим Мориарти смущенно улыбался ему.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Мориарти? — хрипло спросил Шерлок, слепо вглядываясь в знакомое лицо напротив и отодвигая от себя поднос с остатками еды.

— Эм-м-м, ты меня с кем-то путаешь, но ничего, я бы и сам забыл, столько лет-то прошло, — все еще очень смущаясь, проговорил тот. — Можно? — не дожидаясь ответа, Мориарти сел рядом на кожаный диван. На столе красовалось пятно из-под майонеза, и он принялся вытирать его салфеткой.

— Я Джим. Джим из IT, — добавил тот. — Помнишь, нас познакомила Молли? Кажется, сотня лет прошла...

Шерлок молчал. Все та же серая футболка, ядовито-зеленая полоска белья над джинсами и подведенные брови. Он нерешительно отложил грязную салфетку в сторону и принялся крутить в руках пакетик сахара.

— Да, я тогда был глуп, и... На самом деле я рад, что ты мне так и не перезвонил, знаешь ли, — он смеялся наигранно, нервно. — Но я рад встретить тебя тут. Не думал, что ты любитель путешествовать.

Шерлок неотрывно следил за ним, как обычно наблюдают за опасным зверем в клетке. Джим смущался от такого повышенного внимания, а потому болтал все быстрее, несвязно:

— Ну я вообще-то тоже не любитель, если честно. Но меня бросил парень, и я... В общем, захотел развеяться. Никогда не путешествовал автостопом, всегда казалось невозможным прожить без горячего душа и удобной постели, а теперь... Даже не знаю, знакомлюсь с людьми, они тут все очень милые, правда? Хотя я рад, что встретил тебя. Со своими как-то более спокойно, что ли...

Крупная блондинка подошла к ним и поинтересовалась на английском, не хотят ли они еще кофе. Джим отрицательно помотал головой, а Шерлок уставился на официантку так, как будто она могла ответить на все его вопросы: не замужем, без детей, живет с рыжей кошкой. Кажется, он ее уже где-то видел...

— Слушай, уже поздно, а я снял тут номер. На втором этаже есть мотель, представляешь? Давай лучше там поговорим? Можем и пива захватить, а завтра утром — в дорогу. Подбросишь?

Сам не зная почему, Шерлок послушно последовал за Мориарти, который смущенно вытирал о джинсы вспотевшие ладони и дважды выронил карточку, пока расплачивался.

Номер был тесен даже для одного. Две узкие кровати стояли в углах, разделенные тумбочкой, на которой горела тусклая лампа. Рисованный мультик про мальчика и девочку, что повелись на сладкий дом ведьмы, шел без звука по телевизору, и Джим поспешно его выключил, усаживаясь на кровать.

— Прости, я что-то слишком много болтаю... — сказал он, открывая банку с пивом. Оно зашипело, как недовольная кошка, и ему пришлось поспешно отпить пену. Мориарти кинул вторую банку Шерлоку, но тот не стал ее открывать, лишь тихо проговорил:

— Я не понимаю...

— М?

— Не понимаю, какую игру ты ведешь...

— Ты о чем? — Джим закашлялся и вытер рот ладонью, поставив банку на тумбочку.

— Почему? Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь? Запутываешь еще больше? Как ты так умело играешь? А, неважно. Знаешь, что важно, черт возьми?! Я доехал до той точки, что была указана в твоих бумагах, но там ничего нет. Ни деревни, ни даже одинокого домика. Пустота. Лес. Темнота. Как? Как ты смог меня обмануть? Как инсценировал свою смерть? Где нашел Брука? — Шерлок активно жестикулировал и наклонился ближе к Джиму. Их колени соприкоснулись, и тот отодвинулся.

— Ты пугаешь меня, — признался он и вжался в кровать.

Как же Шерлоку все это надоело! Обман. Игры. Игры. Снова обман. 

Он нацелил на Джима пистолет и взвел курок. Тот вскрикнул и ринулся к выходу. Уверенный в том, что это муляж, Шерлок нажал на курок, чтобы его припугнуть. Разбилось стекло. Пуля со свистом вылетела на улицу, заверещала сигнализация. На лестнице послышался топот.

— Я... — Шерлок неверяще крутил в руках браунинг, который оказался настоящим. Тыква превратилась обратно в карету? Разве такое вообще бывает?

Джим часто дышал, дрожали руки.

— Убираемся, — Шерлок схватил все еще пребывающего в шоке Мориарти и потащил за собой.

_— Jeg ringer politi!_ — кричала девушка им вслед. Охранник пытался загородить им проход, но Шерлок нацелил на того пистолет. Мужчина поднял руки и отступил, пропуская их.

— Садись, — крикнул Шерлок, указывая пистолетом на машину. Джим послушался.

Он выехал на трассу, заметив вдалеке красно-синие огни. Вжал педаль газа до упора, а Джим потянулся к радио.

Заиграла «Сорока-воровка» Россини.

* * *

Молчали. Ехали долго, петляли лесными дорогами. За окнами царила кромешная тьма. Не разобрать ничего, видно было только маленький островок света от фар перед собой.

— Я... — нарушил тишину Шерлок.

— Что с тобой? Что это было? — спросил хриплым голосом Джим и заерзал в кресле, словно только и ждал, когда же Шерлок начнет этот разговор.

— Я... Я все никак не могу понять, — сдался Шерлок и остановил машину. Повернулся лицом к Мориарти и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Ты победил. Одного только разума мало. Я не понимаю, как ты действуешь настолько нелогично, и все равно побеждаешь, каждый раз на шаг впереди.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, — прошептал Джим и осторожно, еле ощутимо коснулся его руки, будто бы пытался успокоить. — Мне кажется, тебе стоит поспать. Я поведу.

Шерлок тихо рассмеялся.

— Сдашь меня в полицейский участок? Ты?

— Нет, отвезу в мотель и буду надеяться, что в этот раз ты не будешь пытаться меня убить, — совершенно серьезно ответил Джим, и Шерлок почему-то, без повода, вот так просто впервые ему поверил.

Когда привычное разрушилось, сгорело дотла, может и впрямь настало время для того, чтобы действовать безрассудно? Кидаться в омут с головой и подписывать договор с дьяволом?

Звук мотора, темнота и партита Баха для скрипки по радио убаюкали быстрее, чем любое снотворное. Он открыл глаза, когда Джим снова коснулся его плеча:

— Приехали.

* * *

Они оказались в мотеле, недалеко от какого-то крупного города, и после короткого сна отправились утром дальше в путь. Джим настоял ехать на юг, чтобы бросить там машину и плыть на пароме. Шерлок не возражал. Его план осыпался, как дерево осенью, и теперь он пережидал эту зиму, надеясь что-то понять.

С каждой дюжиной километров Джим все больше расслаблялся в его присутствии и болтал без умолку. Рассказывал, что вообще-то никогда не хотел быть айтишником, но родители настояли, что после свиданий с Молли он окончательно переключился на парней.

— Ты знаешь, я ведь тогда еще надеялся, что встречу хорошую девушку, женюсь, и все будет так, как у всех. Но потом увидел тебя. Читал про тебя в газетах, восхищался твоим умом, а когда увидел вживую... Ну, тогда все стало окончательно ясно. Жаль только, что Молли расстроил, она ведь не заслужила. Дураком был.

Браунинг вернулся на свое место в бардачок. Джиму так было спокойней. Сам он неизменно сидел на переднем сиденье, пил капучино и закидывал ноги на переднюю панель автомобиля. Из-за непогоды и ранней темноты ехали медленно. Джим подпевал дурацким песням по радио, и ближе к вечеру спросил:

— Можно я достану пистолет?

Шерлок сжал руль крепче и кинул короткий взгляд на Мориарти.

— Зачем тебе?

— Я никогда не видел оружие вживую, и уж тем более не держал его в руках.

— Будь осторожен, — зачем-то сказал Шерлок.

Даже если Мориарти и разыгрывает этот умелый спектакль, было бы нелогично даже для него пытаться убить своего врага сейчас, когда уже было столько удобных возможностей. Впрочем, законы логики давно уже перестали тут действовать, но впервые Шерлок решил верить своим... чувствам?

Джим осторожно достал браунинг и обхватил его обеими руками.

— Тяжелый, — смущенно проговорил он. Медленно провел пальцем вдоль дула, прикоснулся щекой к металлу. А затем обхватил губами пистолет.

— Нет! — крикнул Шерлок и попытался выхватить браунинг из его рук. Джим не сопротивлялся.

— Прости, в фильмах видел, всегда казалось, что это так неудобно, захотелось попробовать, — начал оправдываться он. — Все, все, больше не буду, — заметив, как Шерлок смотрел на него с ужасом, он вернул пистолет обратно в бардачок под пристальным взглядом.

Впереди призывно замигала вывеска мотеля.

— Давай остановимся на ночь, все равно последний паром уже ушел, если верить расписанию в интернете.

Шерлок коротко кивнул и свернул на парковку.

* * *

Им достался номер с двуспальной кроватью: все остальные были разобраны. Чем больше они продвигались на юг, тем быстрее росли цены и трафик на дорогах (днем они даже умудрились попасть в пробку, проезжая небольшой город).

Когда Шерлок вышел из душа, Джим лежал на кровати и бездумно щелкал каналы. Диктор рассказывал о погоде на чужом языке, но по картинкам было ясно: ночью пройдет снежная буря.

— Тут такая удобная кровать, забирайся, — сказал он, и Шерлок невольно вздрогнул.

Погасили свет и пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи.

Сон не шел. Шерлок повернул голову и рассматривал мирно спящего Мориарти рядом с собой.

И как только такое могло произойти? Третий брат-близнец? Третий нанятый актер? Он засмеялся, понимая абсурдность своих мыслей. В ту же секунду Джим открыл глаза.

Они лежали так близко, что Шерлок мог рассмотреть каждую черточку его лица: морщинки на лбу, темные брови, сухие губы, которые тот постоянно облизывал. И, конечно, глаза.

Джим выдержал его взгляд, а затем резко подался вперед и поцеловал. Шерлок замер. Почувствовал чужой язык на своих губах, приоткрыл рот, услышал стон. Осмелев, Джим оседлал его бедра и разорвал на пару секунд поцелуй, чтобы прошептать:

— Я сразу почувствовал между нами что-то особенное.

Так вот значит, о чем говорил Мориарти. Не думать, а чувствовать. Касаться везде. Лизать и узнавать чужой вкус. Трогать. Сжимать. Кусать. Не анализировать.

Если бы он только понял это раньше, если бы он только не допустил тот выстрел, отобрал пистолет...

И Шерлок сегодня ему помешал. И вот теперь Джим в его ладонях, трется возбужденным членом о его и опьяняюще целуется.

— Я все сделаю сам, — прошептал Джим и полез в свой рюкзак, чтобы достать смазку и презервативы. По его спине скользнул луч света, когда он задел плотную штору. Шерлок потянул Джима на себя.

Упали обратно на простыни. Снова долго целовались. Руки дрожали, и Шерлок не верил, не верил, что все может быть вот так: горячо, жадно, нетерпеливо, просто. Влажно, даже мокро, и черт возьми как хорошо.

Джим двигался на нем быстро, запрокинув голову. Шерлок водил руками по его груди и припал губами к родинке над левым соском. Прикусил кожу, оставляя след.

Секс никогда не был в его приоритетах, а теперь он не понимал, почему раньше так легко от этого отказывался.

— Тише, — Джим остановился, из-за чего Шерлок нетерпеливо двинул бедрами навстречу. — Подожди, я хочу так.

Джим скользнул рукой под свою подушку и достал тот самый армейский браунинг Л9А1.

Сердце пропустило пару ударов.

Взяв пистолет в одну руку, Джим провел им вдоль тела. Усмехнулся. Очертил языком дуло браунинга. Облизал, взял чуть глубже, прикрыв глаза.

Шерлок смотрел на его действия, словно под гипнозом.

Когда стало невмоготу, когда от этих развратных движений и звуков они все быстрее подходили к самому краю, Шерлок сжал чужое горло. Джим закашлялся и откинул прочь пистолет, сдаваясь. Соглашаясь на поцелуи вместо убийства. И тогда Шерлок признал: только этого он всегда и хотел.

**Часть 4**

Шерлок проснулся обнаженным в пустой постели. На подушке рядом лежал пистолет. Он резко сел в кровати, оглядываясь: Джима как будто и не существовало. Встал, прошелся по комнате — за окном одиноко стояла его машина, присыпанная снегом.

— Нет, не может быть, — бормотал он, одеваясь.

Наскоро накинув пальто и схватив пистолет, Шерлок выбежал на улицу. Завел машину, через несколько минут свернул на первую попавшуюся заправку на трассе. Его встретила все та же грузная неприветливая девушка, которая живет одна с рыжим котом.

_— Vil du ha det med sukker? _— спросила она.

— Нет. Нет.

Шерлок кинулся оттуда прочь. Снега валило все больше, бежать было трудно. Темные ветки царапали лицо и напоминали росчерки чернил безумца на белой бумаге.

Он заметил фигуру в белом впереди. Ускорился.

Бежала невеста. Платье в викторианском стиле было порвано, на фате растеклась кровь. Шерлок схватил ее за руку.

— Сюрприз, — пропел Мориарти, поворачиваясь к нему. — Шерлок, бедный Шерлок, так сильно скучаешь по мне? Вот только я мертв. Мертв. И это окончательно. Бесповоротно. Не исправить все это твоими фантазиями.

Шерлок упал на холодную землю.

Мориарти пошел от него прочь.

* * *

Кофе на заправке был отвратительный. Шерлок выкинул стаканчик с темной жижей на дне и потянулся за сигаретами.

Он ждал.

Та же заправка. Она попадалась ему везде, где бы он ни находился. Его якорь. Его проклятие. Тот же кофе. Те же люди. Разный Джим.

Иногда это был сам Мориарти: он вечно жаловался на отвратительный выбор машины и места, требовал вести в дорогущий отель и всегда в сексе хотел быть сверху.

Пару раз он встречал Ричарда Брука. Тот пугался, бежал, но быстро успокаивался, когда Шерлок предлагал ему крупную сумму. С ним было скучнее всего.

Джима из IT обычно он встречал на трассе. Тот голосовал на дороге и радовался каждый раз, когда видел знакомое лицо. Они быстро переходили к сексу, ведь с ним совершенно не о чем было говорить.

Шерлок видел и Джима из такси, и Джима-туриста в лондонской кепке, и Джима в викторианской одежде.

Все они пропадали спустя пару дней. Кто-то покидал его раньше, кто-то позже, и каждый раз Шерлок возвращался на заправку, чтобы купить кофе.

И в этот раз он уселся в машину, надеясь, что Джим ждет его внутри, но салон оказался пуст. Выехав на трассу и решив, что в этот раз ему снова достанется Джим из IT, Шерлок вглядывался в дорогу, останавливался у каждой автобусной остановки.

Но везде его встречала белоснежная пустота. В бардачке он нашел ярко-красное яблоко.


End file.
